Final Dragon
by supersaiyan
Summary: Chapter six like whats the problem with these guys.
1. Final Dragon I: Warriors Meet

Final Dragon I  
  
Warrior's meet  
  
"Kaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaameeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Goku blasted it at Gohan and Goten.  
  
Goten and Gohan did Kamehameha's to. Goku, son of Bardock had saved the world many times. (Show's scenes from DB/Z/GT). Goten and Gohan jumped out of the way while all three energy beams flew past. Gohan went Mystical and Goten went SuperSaiya-Jin. Goku went SuperSaiya-Jin Three. "So guys how about we get Vegeta and Trunks over here and we could have some Two on Two."  
  
Trunks was training nearby with Vegeta. "Trunks!!!" Yelled Goten.  
  
Vegeta did a Big Bang while Trunks turned around and yelled, "What Goten!!!"  
  
The Big Bang hit Trunks and he went flying right into Goten. "Damn you Goten don't distract me like that."  
  
"Woops sorry," Said Goten (Laughs)  
  
Vegeta flew over and yelled, "Pay attention next time Trunks!!"  
  
"Yo vegeta how bout we have a little Two on Two, Me and Gohan Vs you and Gotenks," Said Goku.  
  
"Hahaha, Well alright if you want to lose."  
  
Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and went SuperSaiya-Jin Three. Then Goku and Vegeta both went SuperSaiya-Jin four. Next Gohan went Mystical. Then the battle started Vegeta was powering up a Final Blast While Goku was powering up a Kamahama Wave. Gotenks did his Ghost Kamikaze attack. Gohan blasted em' all away before they could blow up then shot a Kamehameha at Gotenks and they went flying backwards. Then Goku shot his Kamahamaha Wave while Vegeta shot his Final Flash. The two energy beams crashed into each other and blew up which made a huge crater. Both Goku and Vegeta didn't have enough energy to stay SuperSaiya-Jin four so they went back to SuperSaiya-Jin Two. They started fighting in the air. Then Vegeta pummeled Goku into the ground. Gohan then shot a Kamahamaha wave at Vegeta and he Vegeta went flying. Gotenks then put Gohan in a Galactic Donut. Gohan tried to get out of it but he couldn't. Then Gotenks turned Gohan into a volleyball and threw em' away. Goku and Vegeta went back to where Gohan and Gotenks were. Gotenks released Gohan and then split back into Goten and Trunks. "Wow that was…" He was cut off when a monstrous energy beam came at them all.  
  
Tidus and Yuna were on one of their dragon's they found and were flying around. When suddenly someone shot an arrow at their dragon's head and it died and went flying down into the ground. Yuna used her magic and teleported them to the ground when the dragon crashed into the ground. "Who in the hell did that," Said Tidus.  
  
"Look I think I see someone over there," Yuna pointed at something.  
  
About twenty yards away there was an archer with an arrow pointed at them. "What are you doing here," The archer said.  
  
"We were going to kill a giant for a job were doing," Said Tidus.  
  
"Oh so you're the ones I'm so sorry for shooting your dragon," The archer said as he took out a potion and gave it to them.  
  
"Pour this over the dragon's wound, he will be healed and will come back to life," Said the archer.  
  
Tidus took the Potion said thank you and left to find the dragon.  
  
"Do you really think the potion will work Tidus," Said Yuna.  
  
"I don't know but it probably will and we need to get to that giant and kill it, It's been terrorizing everybody anywhere and everywhere," Said Tidus.  
  
They got to the dragon and put the potion on the wound and he came back to life. "Wow it worked…" Said Tidus and Yuna at the same time.  
  
They got on the dragon and went flying to the dragons cave. When they got there they say the cave had a huge metal door in front of it. The dragon shot a fireball and it melted. Tidus and Yuna got off the dragon and went into the giant's chamber. The giant was eating and had a huge sword and shield next to him. He also had titanium armor on. Yuna shot a fire spell at him and it bounced right off of the titanium armor. "The armor must be enchanted!" Yelled Yuna while the giant got up.  
  
It picked up its sword and shield and went to get his club to. "Turn me into a giant," Tidus said while he took out his Ice Sword.  
  
Yuna used a spell on him and Tidus was a giant. The giant droped the club on top of Yuna. "Yuna are you ok!?" Yelled Tidus.  
  
"Yeah I'm find just kill the giant so we can get our money."  
  
Tidus slashed his sword at the giant's shield and it froze. The giant threw his shield at Tidus and Tidus went flying. Then the giant picked up his club off of Yuna and slammed it into Tidus's head. Tidus was bleeding. Tidus then stabbed the sword into the giant. The giant started to turn into ice but before he was fully into ice he stabbed his sword into Tidus.  
  
Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks all flew up in the sky. The energy  
  
beam followed them. "Everyone stay in the same spot and hold the energy beam with your hands and when I say let go, let go ok," Said Goku.  
  
The energy beam went at all of them and they held it then Goku used the Instant Transmission and got every out of the way. The energy beam flew into space. "Who in the hell did that," Yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Look!" Yelled Trunks as he pointed at a very strong person.  
  
The person he was pointing at looked like Brolly. "How many times do we have to kill this guy!!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
Yuna got up and ran over to Tidus. Tidus pulled the sword out while he shrunk back to normal size. "Tidus hold still I'm going to use a spell to heal your wound but it may hurt." Yuna said.  
  
Yuna did the spell as Tidus screamed in pain. "Woops sorry,"Said Yuna.  
  
Yuna picked up Tidus and put him on the dragon. Then Yuna got on the dragon and they started flying towards the king's castle. They stopped a mile away from the castle and walked the rest of the way. When they got to the castle the guards asked what their business was. Tidus told them but they said that the king said if any one wanted to see him the person would have to get past us. Tidus pushed em' in the mote around the castle and the crocodiles at them. Tidus and Yuna then walked inside. The place was neatly furnished with marble floors and tons of pictures. They walked up to the king. "We have killed the dragon my lord, now where is the prize you are giving us," Said Tidus.  
  
He threw them a sack of money. Tidus opened it and said, "What!?, this is not even half of what you promised us!"  
  
"So who cares you just peasants and I'm the king, guards seize them!"  
  
Thirty or forty guards came. Yuna used a spell and took out half of them. Then Tidus stabbed his sword into the ground covering the floor with ice and freezing the guards. He chopped up the guards and Yuna melted them with the ice on the floor. "So are you going to give us the money or not," Said Tidus.  
  
"Never!!," Yelled the king while he ran away.  
  
Yuna yawned and froze the king. Tidus chopped him in half while his guts spilled all over the clean marble floor. "That's going to leave a stain," Said Tidus and Yuna at the same time.  
  
They went into the king's room, which had a lot of money and took what the king said he would give them and noting more. When they got out of the castle at least a thousand guards were out there. Tidus whistled and then came their dragon. The guards all ran away. They got on the dragon and flew away. A few hours later they landed and set up camp. When they were putting up the their tents the skies started to turn a bright red. A few seconds later Two valkaries flew out of the sky. One of them said, "What are you doing on the sacred land of the Vikings?"  
  
"You will have to defeat us to move on," Said one of them.  
  
"Alright then, One on one, one of you faces me and one of you faces Yuna, so how bout' to?"  
  
The valkaries pulled out there swords. Tidus pulled out his sword while Yuna pulled out her staff and changed it into a fire sword. They ran at each other when Tidus hit his sword with the valkarie the sword froze he sliced through the sword then the valkarie. Yuna's sword melted right through the sword and chopped the other valkarie in half to. The valkaries regenerated themselves and went back to Valhalla were they came from. On their way to the skies they screamed, "We won't forget this!"  
  
  
  
Another Brolly was there. "I was sent here to kill all of you." Said Brolly.  
  
"I am a synthetic android of who you Brolly I have his same techniques and everything else, and now I will destroy all of you."  
  
They started fighting. Goku and Vegeta both went SuperSaiya-Jin four but were no match for the ultimate android. A few minutes later Goten and Trunks did the fusion dance and turned into Gotenks. Then Vegeta and Goku did the fusion dance and formed into Gogeta (aka the saiya-jin with no name). Gohan went Mystical, Gogeta went SuperSaiya-Jin four, and Gotenks went SuperSaiya-Jin three. Gotenks put Brolly in ten Galactic Donuts while Gogeta did a Bigbangkamehameha and Gohan did a Kamehameha. The blast tore of Brolly's legs but he just floated in the air. Brolly flew at Gohan and put his hand right into him. Gohan went into his regular saiya-jin form. Then Brolly bashed his fist into Gotenk's head and cracked it open. They went back to Goten and Trunks both with cracked heads. Gogeta then hit him from behind opened Brolly's mouth and shot an energy beam in him. Brolly blew up and there was blood all over everything. They had just killed Brolly for the fourth time……… Gogeta went back into Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta picked up Trunks and Goten and Goku picked up Gohan. They went to Vegeta's house and found bulma. Goku and Vegeta left them at Vegeta house while Goku went to Korrin's place to get some senzu beans. Bulma ask what happened and Vegeta told her. "Oh my, so brolly was back again and you and Goku destroyed them?"  
  
"Yup, it was very hard work."  
  
Pan, Bra, and Marron came down the stairs. "Oh my what happened!?" Yelled all three girls.  
  
All three of them went over to Goten and Trunks and didn't go near Gohan. Bulma told them what happened and they were shocked. A second later Goku came back with the senzu beans and gave two to each of them but three to Gohan. They all woke up and yelled at the same time, "What happened to Brolly!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku told them what happened right when Pan, Bra, and Marron left for the mall. "Wow, cool," Said Trunks and Goten at the same time.  
  
They all went outside and started training again. While they went outside Bulma was creating a high tech energy beam that could destroy anything.  
  
Vegeta and Goku started training together while Gohan trained with Trunks and Goten. Goten and Trunks fused and went supersaiya-jin three, while Gohan went mystical. They started fighting. After a few minutes Gohan looked up and saw a dragon in the sky. "Dad, Vegeta, Look a dragon!" Said Gohan.  
  
Goku and Gohan both shot Kamehameha's at the dragon. The dragon then plummeted to the ground.  
  
"What the fuck," Yelled Tidus.  
  
Yuna teleported them to then ground. Then she made the dragon disappear so he wouldn't hurt anybody. "Who shot that?" Said Yuna.  
  
"Look!" Yelled Tidus, "Over there," He pointed at Goku and everyone.  
  
"What were you doing shooting our dragon down like that?" Yelled Tidus.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Goku, "And where'd you get the dragon?"  
  
"We found the dragon as a baby a while ago and why did you kill him!" Screamed Tidus as he pulled out his Ice Sword.  
  
"We thought you were going to attack us." Said Trunks as he pulled put his Zet Sword.  
  
Tidus and Trunks charged at each other. Tidus broke the Zet Sword in half while Trunks only dented the Ice Sword. "Stop it!" Yelled Yuna as she pulled back Tidus and Goku pulled back Trunks.  
  
"First lets introduce each other," Said Goku.  
  
"My name is Goku, That's Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten." Said Goku as he pointed at them all.  
  
"My name is Tidus and this is Yuna," Said Tidus.  
  
"So what were you doing flying over here?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"We were getting away from this one town because people were after us," Said Tidus.  
  
They all talked a little longer then they all started to train with each other. Yuna fixed both Trunk's and Tidus's swords. Yuna then made Trunks sword a little strong so it could keep up with Tidus's sword. Then she made an arena type place for all of them. Yuna then went inside and talked with Bulma. When Bra and company came back she talked to all of them. Then they all went outside and talked to each other while eating dinner. Right when they were about to finish dinner. A giant came that was after Tidus and Yuna. And there were twenty Brolly androids waiting for the Z team.  
  
  
  
Next Time on Final Dragon II: The big fight continues and everyone is getting their butts kicked. Will Bulma finish the energy beam fast enough to kill the androids and the giant. Or will the Z team and Tidus and Yuna die. Next time on Final Dragon II. 


	2. Final Dragon II: Battle Of Hell

Final Dragon II  
  
Battle of Hell  
  
There was Ten Brolly warriors and a giant standing right in the backyard of Capsule Corporation. Every one of the Brollys looked enormously strong, and the giant, well if looks would kill all of us would be dead. Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta and went supersaiyan four. Goten and Trunks fused and went supersaiyan three. Then Gogeta told Gohan to go find all of the Z warriors and get them here now. Gohan left then Tidus told Yuna to turn him into a giant but she said this giant was so tall he would only be up to his waist. So then Tidus asked her to shrink him and make him taller. She did the spell, and then she fell unconscious over all the power she used. Gogeta and Gotenks started fighting the Brollys. Ten to each other while Tidus had a sword/club fight with the giant. Gogeta powered of a Super Kamehameha, but before he blasted it he yelled, " Everybody get down!"  
  
The Super Kamahamha wave destroyed three of the Brollys and only two of them has lost there head but were still alive. Gotenks then blasted the two headless Brollys leaving fifteen left. Tidus was having a hard sword/club fight with the giant. After a while he knew he couldn't freeze the giant or anything he was holding because he has an enchantment spell on him. They had a long hard fight but the giant kept overtaking him but he still kept on fighting. Gotenks and Gogeta were in trouble. All the Brollys were powering up energy beams and aiming them at them. The energy beams fired. Gotenks took too much damage and split into Goten and Trunks. Then Gogeta told them to go inside and see if Bulma's matter desenagrator was ready. So they went inside. Right after that Gohan came with Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Ubuu, and Number 18. Piccolo powered up a special beam canon while Tien powered up the tri beam and Yamcha powered up a wolf fang fist and Ubuu powered up a monster energy bream and Gohan powered up a kamehameha and finally Gogeta did a bigbangkamehameha. Then they all released at the same time and destroyed ten of the androids. Trunks and Goten came back out but were to weak to fuse so they went supersaiyan two and started fighting. But the androids left retaliated one of them put a hand through Gogeta so they split up and Vegeta and Goku both had a whole in there stomachs. Then another android put his hand through Mr. Piccolo while another put both of his hands through Yamcha. Then one of them blasted Tiens head off. Then all 5 of them blasted Gohan and he was knocked out with a pool of blood surronding him. Trunks and Gotten seeing all their friends killed or beat up got pissed off. They started powering up from the anger. Trunks and Goten both went supersaiyan four and then fused into Gotenks. Gotenks them did the kamikaze attack and the galactic donut. Then before he could kill the last Brolly they got their lights knocked out.  
  
Bulma was sitting in her office about to finish off the final touches of the beam. Then suddenly the last Brolly blasted a hole in a wall and came in and blasted a huge energy beam at her. Bulma ducked with the matter disanaogrator and shot it at the Brolly. Nothing was left of him but a pile of dust. Then she went outside to help Tidus kill the giant.  
  
Tidus was fighting very well until the giant took out a dagger from nowhere and stabbed him at least five times. He then fainted and went back to his normal form while the giant went back to his normal size. But then Bulma came out and shot the beam on at the monster.  
  
Next time on Final Dragon III: Will Bulma's energy beam save the day or will it backfire and the earth will be destroyed. Find out next time on Final Dragon. 


	3. Final Dragon III: Death Till Depart

Final Dragon III  
  
Death till depart  
  
The beam slammed into the giants hand. It caught the beam and threw it back. But when he threw it, it came right back. His hand was fully disenagrated but then he shot some type of magic at the beam and destroyed it. Bulma shot the beam again and again the giants arm was fully disenagrated. But a few seconds later it grew back! Then Marron, Bra, and Pan came back from the mall……….again. But before they could go inside the giant picked all of them up. He started putting them towards his mouth to eat them. But before he could Trunks and Gotten woke up. Trunks saved Marron while Goten saved both Pan and Bra. While flying down Pan and Bra were bitching at each other that who would get Goten. When they got down they placed them inside and got ready to fight the one hundred foot giant. They fused went into Gotenks and did a monster galactic donut. His arms couldn't move. They kept on doing galactic donut while Bulma kept shooting at the energy beam at him. About ten minutes later the giant was totally disenagrated. Then Trunks and Gotten got everyone and put them inside. Then Trunks went to get some senzu beans. When he came back he gave them to everyone but didn't have enough for to heal Yamcha and Tien. Everyone started to cry about Tien and Yamcha dieing. Then Bra came over and asked Goten out while Marron came over and asked Trunks out before Pan could. Then Goten, Marron, Bra, and Trunks left with Pna tagging along. The next day they started to train some more while Bulma, Marron, Pan, and Bra came over and helped with Yamchas and Tiens bodies . Tidus decided to do something for training. It was a game. He said there would be teams and Yuna would change the field so she could get better at magic so that she was training to. "The captians will be Goku and I."  
  
Goku picked Gohan. Then Tidus picked Goten. Then Goku picked Trunks while Tidus picked Vegeta. The first thing they were doing was, They would climb up a one hundred foot wall. Then they'd fight at the top. Whoever falls off the top wins the match, but if youdon't get up after one minute of the other person the person at the top wins. "Ok it will be Goku and I first," Said Tidus.  
  
"On your marks, get se, GO!" Said Goten.  
  
They started climbing up to the top. Tidus was beating him by at least fives yards. But then Goku and him got to the top. They started fighting. Tidus took out his sword and slashed it all around goku. What Goku didn't know that there was ice appearing as he turned around. Then Tidus finished it off at the top. He pushed Goku off and he won. Goku blasted out of the ice and floated down. Goku congratulated him. Then Tidus told them what the next race was. It would be a swimming match. You would have to go to the bottom of the lake Yuna makes and find an encrusted in golden wings. The first one to find three of them wins. It was going to be Goten VS Trunks. Gotten and Trunks blasted into the water. Gotten started by blasting the lakes floor and sides. He then found two diamonds but only one was encrusted in gold wings. Trunks had found both already. He went up but was pulled down by an octopus. It had to be at least thirty feet long and wide. But before it could kill Trunks, Goten blasted it from behind. Blood started rising to the surface. Trunks and Gotten both went up on the land and Trunks had won. Then the final match Vegeta VS Gohan. They would be seeing who could climb up an active volcano go inside and find a ruby. First one down the mountain with the ruby wins. There is only one ruby so whoever gets it first wins. Vegeta and Gohan started up the mountain on different sides. The volcano started to erupt a bit. Lava was flowing out of the top. Gohan and Vegeta blasted it out of their way. Then they got into the volcano and started looking for the ruby. Gohan found it first but when he was flying out some lava shot out and burnt him and his cloths. He rolled down the mountain. The fire was out but he had a huge red spot on his side. Vegeta came out of the mountain and started saying good job but elbowed Tidus and Trunks in the face. Yuna then said Goten would get one wish. He wished the burn gone and then left. Then Goku and Trunks got a wish. Goku wished It was dinner time which it was. Then Trunks wished for A LOT of food. They all went inside and had dinner. An hour or so later they all got ready for bed. Trunks, Bra, Marron, Goten, and Pan went out to a party though. The rest went to bed but were awoken by the house burning. All of them went outside. Goku got some water and put the fire out but when he looked in the field behind capsule corperation five HUGE dragons were their sleeping. Trunks and everyone came home to see. Goku was about to kill them. But Yuna came over and stopped him. Yuna petted each one and each one woke up woke up being nice to Yuna. Then Tidus said he'd take the dragons back to where they came from and would be back tomorrow morning for Yamcha's and Tiens Funreal. Everyone went back to sleep, to their own houses this time.  
  
Next time on Final Dragon IIII: Will something go wrong at the funreal? Will Tidus die on his way with the rabid dragons? Find out next time on Final Dragon 


	4. Final Dragon IV: Funeral From Hell

Final Dragon IIII  
  
Funeral From Hell  
  
The next morning everyone woke up to find Tidus already gone to take the dragons back. It was seven a.m. and the funeral was in a few hours. Chi-Chi took an hour to get dressed and about another two hours for makeup. Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Goten, and Gohan trained for an hour, took showers then put suits on. Bulma took at least five hours to get ready. She wanted to look nice for Yamcha. (Flash backs from Dragon Ball). Ahhhhh those were the days. They all were ready. A hurse had picked up the bodies a few hours earlier. They all got in their cars and drove to the funeral home.  
  
It was almost noon and the dragons were getting hungry. He gave them some food and ate some himself to. After a few minutes he was ready to get ready and leave BUT he looked up in the sky and saw about ten giant dragons heading towards him. Tidus started to back away as the dragons landed. They released the other dragons that were smaller then the other ten dragons. Tidus then started running while one of the big dragons went after him. Tidus stopped. The big dragon landed and shook the ground. Tidus picked up his sword then slammed it into the ground and the ice went for the dragon. The dragon froze. While it was froze Tidus went behind it The dragons breathed some fire and melted away the ice after all the ice was melted Tidus took his sword and sliced it from the dragons head to its tail right in half. The half's split apart and shook the ground. Blood was all over Tidus and his sword. The dragon's blood and guts were covering the ground. It was poisonous so anything that drank his blood died. Animals came over and drank the blood. After a few seconds they died. Tidus turned around to walk away but then another dragon came over and swallowed him whole without chewing.  
  
On the way to the funeral Pan, Marron, and Bra were in the back of Bulma's car talking and giggling every second they had. Trunks and Goten were sitting in the middle while Vegeta and Bulma were up in front. Trunks and Goten were talking to the girls in the back and making them giggle. Bra wanted to ask Goten a question so she said, "Gotten how old are you?"  
  
Goten answered with a dumbstruck look. "Uhhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhh lemme count," Said Goten.  
  
He whispered with trunks and then said he was eight. Everyone was laughing but Goten was like what are they laughing at so Pan told him that he was sixteen. "Ohhhh I didn't know that," Said Goten.  
  
Everyone was laughing their Asses off while Goten was blushing. Trunks and Goten then turned around and started talking to their selves while the girls giggled in the back.  
  
Everyone got the funeral on time and was ready. They went inside. After about an hour through the program one of the walls blasted apart creating a huge hole. Outside were twenty BUNNY NINJA WARRIORS. With the appetite of TWO saiyans. Everyone either went supersaiyan two, or four. The bunny ninja warriors were from the planet bunnyton where you either hopped or died. The bunnies started hopping around in a circle. They all wore pink fuzzy, fury; cuddly suits while hopping everyone started laughing then the bunnies told them that they were sent her from the planet bunnyton to kill every saiyan. The fight raged on with ease. At least 19 of the bunnies were gone in 2 minutes. The last bunny before he got killed sprinkled some stuff on Tien and Yamcha then Vegeta blasted him to hell. A few seconds after Yuna replenished the wall and the fighters. But then after everyone was back to the funeral stuff. Yamcha and Tien came back from the grave as zombies but this time Tien had a head. The zombies told them that they wants to kill them and they were a lot stronger then before and strong as a level four supersaiyan. Goku and Vegeta fused and then went supersaiyan four. While everyone else went supersaiyan two. Gotenks went supersaiyan three. Tien and Yamcha then changed into bunny ninja warriors from bunnyton but still had the same power. The fight started Gotenks tried a galactic donut but Yamcha caught it and threw it right back at him and he was caught in it. Then Gogeta tried to punch him but missed and Yamcha doubled back with a low blow. Gogeta fell on the ground. Then Gohan came up and blasted a whole in Yamcha but it didn't do anything. Yamcha just turned around with the hole in his stomach and started choking him to death. Then piccolo shot a special beam cannon at Yamcha while Krillen did a kamehameha. It took out more of his body. But he was still choking Gohan to death. Then he let Gohan go while he fell to the floor unconscious. Just then Tien put one hand through Krillin and piccolo and threw them against the wall. Then Yamcha started beating up Gohan again while Tien started kicking Vegeta's ass. Bra, and Pan started to get pissed off. Then suddenly Bra and Pan both went supersaiyan two while Marron powered up to maximum and shot an unlimited number of energy beams and Yamcha. Then pan hit Tien in the back of the head while bra had him in a headlock. Bra still had Tien in a headlock while pan let go and shot a kamehameha at him while bra jumped out of the way. Tien wasn't full desenagrated he started choking pan to death while bra punched him. When Marron stopped her energy beams Yamcha was still not fully disenagrated either. He hit Marron across the head and knocked her unconscious. Then Yamcha knocked bra unconscious while Tien dropped pan from the chokehold unconscious. But then Vegeta and Goku got up each went supersayian four and started kicking ass. Vegeta shot a final blast at Tien while Goku did a super kamehameha at Yamcha desenagrating them. The evil from bunnyton was gone. When they looked back in the caskets Yamcha and Tien were still there but they were alive. "Whoa what the hell happened?" Said Yamcha.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Said everyone at the same time.  
  
Tidus was walking through the dragon's stomach when he fell and tripped into his blood stream. He went flying down the blood stream like a water slide. Then he hit land and stopped. There was a door. He opened it and inside what looked to be the dragon's heart. With at least a hundred full human bodies. He looked around to see that every body was touching a glowing red part on the ground. Tidus stabbed his sword into the dragon and force the floor by his heart. Then he went over to it on the ice. The ice was melting face so he had to be quick. He stabbed the ice sword into the heart. It started to freeze. But slowly. The ice was melting face under him. Tidus then pulled out his sword and cut the dragons heart in half. Then everything just stopped like turning off the lights. Tidus then sliced a hole in the dragon's side. When he got out on the way down come a lot of gooey blood, which was a greenish blue. He then started walking with blood and some guts all over him. He walked over to a lake and jumped in. He started swimming after a while the blood got off of him and some fish were floating at the top of the water. He then went to get out but something bit him a pulled him back down. It looked like a huge dinosaur type creature. Tidus took out his sword and slashed it at the monster. It froze him but then the ice started to spread everything started to freeze. He was in the middle of a freezing lake. He swam to get out but right at the shore he was caught in the ice. He tried to chop it away with his sword but that only made it icier. Then the ice suddenly melted. He looked up so a baby dragon breathing fire all over the ice. He got out of the water. He couldn't move because his legs were frozen but then the little dragon came over and started a little fire by him and then he left. "Thank you…." Said Tidus.  
  
Everyone was leaving the funeral including Yamcha and Tien. They got into Goku's car while he told them all about it. Goten and Trunks went home with Gohan and Videl. While pan, bra, and Marron were taken to kame's lookout by Vegeta so they could get healed.  
  
When Goku and everyone got home Goten asked Chi-Chi if Trunks could stay for the night and she said yes. Since they already had dinner Chi-Chi didn't have to make anything but Goku, Goten, and trunks raided the fridge. Yuna and Chi-Chi watched TV while talking on the couch. Then everyone went to bed.  
  
Tidus was almost back to Goku's house. He had been traveling for hours. When he got home he was greeted with an energy beam to his face. Goku then took out his energy beam when they he saw it was him. Tidus came in and everyone woke up. Tidus went right to sleep on the couch while everyone else went to bed.  
  
The next day they trained again but this time pan and Marron came. Bra didn't come because she was to busy shopping like always.  
  
Yuna made some knew fields this time. One of them was a fire maze. If you hit the wall you got burnt. But on the way you could find stuff to heal burns. And there would be riddles to do. The winner would get 1 very tiny winy wish. Everyone went in besides Yuna and Tidus. Tidus was tired from yesterday and Yuna just watched. Marron came out first. Goku came out second. Vegeta came out third. Goten came out fourth. Pan came out fifth. And Trunks came out with 2 hella black burns. Yuna tried to heal them but she couldn't heal them fully. She said to keep some ice on them for two full days and they would be healed. Trunks then inside and left everyone else. Yuna asked for Marron's wish and she said, "I want a whole new wardrobe!"  
  
Yuna then put the new wardrobe at Marron's house. Then they kept training. This time Tidus joined in though. It was a sword fight whoever one got to keep the sword they chose. And nobody could use a sword that they have. Goku & Tidus both picked machetes while Goten & Vegeta picked Long swords & Marron & Pan picked fire swords. The matches began. Tidus beat Goku. Vegeta beat Goten and Pan beat Marron. Tidus won the fastest so whoever won the Vegeta & Pan match would face Tidus. The match begun. The fire sword went head to head with the long sword. The long sword started to melt a little. Then Vegeta jumped out of the away and slashed at Pan's hands. The sword dropped out of her hands and Vegeta put his sword by her throat. Vegeta had won. Vegeta put his sword by the house. Then from out of nowhere a whole army of machine gunners and snipers came at them.  
  
Vegeta yelled what they were called. They said they were called the trigger- happy army because they never stopped shooting. Then at least a hundred mean started firing.  
  
Next time on Final Dragon IIIII: Why are the trigger-happy gunners there to kill the Z fighters. Who will stop them? Fine out next time on Final Dragon. 


	5. Final Dragon V: Trigger Happy Army

Final Dragon V  
  
Trigger Happy Army  
  
The Trigger-Happy army started to set up to kill the Z warriors. The tanks stopped and loaded. The mortars were taken out of trucks and set up. There were choppers and planes up in the sky to. Goku and Vegeta both went supersayian four. Goten and Gohan went supersaiyan two. Then Bra, Marron, and Pan came out. Marron powered up while bra and pan both went supersaiyan two. Tidus pulled out his ice sword. While Yuna pulled out her staff. Then pan, marron, and bra flew off to infiltrate the base. But before that Yuna put up a huge mountain rage in front of the army to give them time. Pan and company landed. Marron and Bra then went back and asked Yuna to give them some skimpy dresses to distract the soldiers. Then they left and went over the mountains. Pan left them to go to the leader. They tried to stop her but she kept going. Bra and Marron were walking around with every soldier staring at them. The genius of this plan was that whenever someone looks in their eyes there would be a bomb placed inside them and all they had to do was press a switch. Once they were sure every or most soldiers had bombs in them they went to find Pan. They went to the tent were the leader was and found pan being beaten up by ten huge guys. Bra went supersaiyan and started punching them all. Then marron jumped up and slammed her foot right into the main guys face. Then they picked up pan and went over the mountain. When they got back they set pan inside then came back out and pressed the switch to detonate the bombs. There was an explosion like a nuclear bomb, as loud as one to. Yuna plugged everyone's ears up. Everyone closed their eyes. When they opened them there was a huge hole in the field in the back. Everyone went up to the field. "Wow cool" said Goten right as he tripped and fell into the hole hitting rocks on the way down.  
  
"You idiot!" They all yelled.  
  
Goku went down and brought him back up. "Look at the pretty energy beams" Said Goten.  
  
Goku carried him inside while everyone else followed.  
  
It was getting late. They were eating dinner outside again. They were having ice cream for dessert. Everyone was about go inside when a bright light blasted from the sky. Down from the sky came about fifty valkyries and about two hundred Vikings. "Awwwwwww shit!" They all yelled.  
  
Next time on Final Dragon VI: Why are the valkyries and Vikings here? To kill goku? Or to send him a message? Find out next time on Final Dragon. P.S. sorry for the short chappie the next one will be longer with a lot of blood and guts :D 


	6. Final Dragon VI: Battle From Valhalla

Ok guys just to tell ya if ya don't know what a Viking is then your an idiot. But valkyries are like big strong women from Valhalla, which is, were dead Vikings go. They can fly and are good with swords now back to the story. Oh and by the way I'm getting a little fantasiyish because I was bored so if the stuff gets weird just tell me :P.  
  
  
  
Final Dragon VI  
  
Battle from Valhalla  
  
The valkyrie's were floating a bit in the sky while the Vikings where getting there battle axes and swords out. The Z fighters were getting a little scared because of the muscles of the valkyries and the huge battle- axes of the Vikings. Just then the sky opened up to reveal a monstrous Viking. "I know who that is," said Gohan. " We learned about him and other gods in mythology class."  
  
"He's a god!" They all yelled.  
  
"His name is Thor and he uses a huge hammer in battle." Said Gohan.  
  
They all looked up and saw him getting his hammer ready. All of the Vikings and bakeries were about to attack but Thor spoke and they stopped, he said, "Mighty Z fighters I am a Norse God named Thor and I need you help."  
  
Everyone was stunned a god needing there help. "What do you need o' mighty Thor" Said Gohan.  
  
"We need you to get the dragonball's from earth so we could get rid of an ancient evil which has arisen in Valhalla." Said Thor.  
  
Vegeta spoke up and said "What will we get if we find them for you?"  
  
Thor paused and said, "Everyone one of you will one of mighty Thor's weapons"  
  
"I guess that's okay," Said everyone. "Then get searching!" Yelled Thor.  
  
"I'll go by my-" said Goku but was cut off by Vegeta and they started arguing about who should go. Gohan then screamed that everyone would go. They all told Thor they would be right back. They went inside and Bulma gave them seven dragon radars. One for Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Krillen, and Tidus. Yuna gave Tidus powers before he left. When they got outside Thor said that they would have fourty-eight hours to get back here with all seven balls. They all turned there radars to far range and told everyone which dragonball they would get then they zoomed in just on the dragonball they were getting. Everyone left while Thor and his flunkies stayed. Pan, Bra, and Marron came out starring at some of the hot Vikings. Bulma was inside creating capsules that would hold the huge weapons they would all be getting.  
  
Goku was flying towards his dragonball then he used the instant transmission to get there. He was above his dragonball. His dragonball was under the water at least a mile deep. Goku took a deep breath and zoomed into the water. He used the instant transmission every time he could until he got to the dragonball. There were at least ten sharks guarding it. Goku shot energy beams at every one of them, which only sent them flying though the water. He picked up the dragonball. It was grandpa Gohan's dragonball, the four star one. He then teleported back to capsule corp.  
  
Vegeta was was zooming toward his dragonball. It was in the north mountain region, which was really cold. Vegeta started blasting mountains. He had blasted at least fifty mountains and killed a couple animals when he saw the dragonball fly up about five hundred feet in the air. Vegeta zoomed up for it and caught it. But when he caught it and was about to leave he saw a plane flying at him shooting a stream of bullet. Some hit Vegeta and then he started to fly away but the plane was fast to. The plane got a missile loaded. "We got tone," said the pilot in the front of the plane. The missile fired.  
  
Trunks was flying around doing some tricks before he hit a tree then he stopped. His dragonball was somewhere in a huge forest. Trunks started zooming in closer and closer with the radar until he was flying right above it. He went into the forest and started looking there was a lot of crap over it. Trunks found the two star dragonball and was about to leave until a huge bear came up to him. It slashed him across his face with his claw that left a huge gouge on Trunks face. Then the bear hit him with his paw and he fell unconscious. The bear then dragged him to his cave for dinner…  
  
Gohan was speeding through the sky. Mountains were all over. Gohan flew straight through the mountains trying to find the dragonball. He then was right above it. He couldn't see it. There were tons of rocks over the dragonball. "Kaaaaaaameeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaa" Gohan blasted at the rocks. Everything blew up. Then the dragonball flew out of the screen of the radar. He zoomed out at least four times and still didn't the ball. He zoomed out about the tenth time and saw it. It was moving really fast. Gohan started teleporting closer and closer zooming in more and more. He was right next to the dragonball but there wasn't anything there. The before he noticed he was punched right in the jaw and went flying. He looked around and saw nothing. His foe was invisible. Gohan powered up to maximum. He could see his Foe now he went flying into a mountain. Trunks then went up to him and pinned him up to the mountain. "Who the hell are you?!" Gohan screamed.  
  
The person laughed, "You stupid little monkey your going to die!"  
  
The person kicked Gohan back then threw an energy disk at him. (The pink little disc Frieza did not Krillen's yellow one.)  
  
Krillen was flying through the air humming a song. He zoomed in on the radar. He was over the water. "Oh god damn it," Said Krillen. He took off his cloths then dived in to the water. Krillen then found the ball it was one star. He went swimming up when five huge sharks diverted him. They were great white sharks. Krillen then swam fast up to the surface into the sky. He got on dry land. But before he could take a breath the five sharks came out of the water. And got onto the land. "What the fuck!" Screamed Krillen. The sharks the formed legs and arms. They charged at Krillen. Krillen shot five-destructo disk at the sharks. (The YELLOW disk (). All the sharks got chopped in half spilling grayish reddish blood all over. But before Krillen took them all out one of the sharks bit his arm off spilling blood all over mixing with the shark blood. He then flew away.  
  
Vegeta stopped and got in a stance ready to catch the missile. He caught it and turned it around. It went flying at the plane. But since he wasted so much time turning it, it blew up three fourths of the way there. The plane zoomed at him. Then they shot three missiles one second after the other. Vegeta powered to supersaiyan two. The blasted blew up the missiles that were close to the plane and the plane blew sky high. Vegeta then flew back with the seven star dragonball.  
  
Goten was flying around hitting trees and mountains on the way flying right through them. He then was right above the dragonball. Or should I say the volcano. "Uh oh" Said Goten. The volcano seemed ready to explode. Goten went inside. The un-destroyable dragonball was floating in the lava. Before Gotten could get it the volcano blew up…with Goten in it.  
  
Trunks awoke in a cave. He was surrounded by at least ten bears looking ready to eat. Trunks got up and did a back flip over them while doing the back flip he took out the Zet Sword. He landed and charged at the bears he chopped them all in half. There was blood all over his cloths and his sword. He then got out of the cave and flew away with the two star dragonball.  
  
Tidus was flying around. He was in the desert. He was right above the dragonball but he couldn't see it. He then figured there was a sandstorm before so he put his sword into the ground and froze the part he wanted to. The ice melted in a minute of so. On the bottom of the pit was the dragonball. He picked up the five star draognball and left.  
  
Gohan started flying all over with the person laughing. After about ten minutes Gohan got the chance and blasted the disk. He then blasted a kamahamaha at the mystery person. He just moved his head and the energy beam missed by inches. He flew and Gohan and started beating the shit out of him. Gohan didn't have enough power to stay supersaiyan two so he went back to one. He then took out his own Zet Sword and asks how the foe wanted to die. "But first," Said Gohan, "Who are you and why are you here?"  
  
"Don't you remember me Gohan it's Captain Ginyu," "I was teleported back here from Namek, I was a frog for so many years."  
  
"Then Majin Buu blew up the Earth but before Kakarot left I hopped onto his head and was teleported away." "Then I came back and for some reason I was right in front of the dragon." "There was someone wishing something but I could still speak so I wished I was back to my normal form." I have trained for seven long years and I'm ready to kick your ass you bitch."  
  
He charged at Gohan. The battle raged on for hours. It was nighttime already. Gohan thought he would be the last one to return with the dragonball. He then cut Ginyu in half and he fell to the earth. He then flew home slowly with the three star ball.  
  
Goku was flying back but he decided to take a detour on the way and go to Korrin's and get some senzu beans if anyone was hurt. He then got the beans and left to go back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
Everyone woke up the next morning they all got dressed and went out to see the might Thor. They all went out and gave him the dragonballs. The Vikings and valkyries had left so which left only the ten foot tall Thor. They gave him the dragonballs. "There is only six here!" He thundered. "Well you still have twenty four hours and anyways here are six weapons for the six of you. He summoned some holy swords, hammers, and axes. Everyone took one and Thor went inside to go back to sleep. "I wonder were the hell Goten is" Said Trunks as they went in and talked about their stories they had. The night before Goku had given them senzu beans but they hadn't fully healed so they still were hurting.  
  
Gotten was inside the lava. He had black burns all over him. He had hollowed out a room so he could sleep for the night. He then blasted out. He had found the six star dragonball were he hollowed out his room. Before going home Goten dropped into a river and stayed there for about an hour then left.  
  
Gotten got back his burns hurt really bad. Yuna said she could only make the hurting go away and heal them a bit. Goten then went inside and got a huge sword from Thor which he gave to Bulma to put in a capsule. He then fell asleep on a couch. Everyone else went outside to give the dragonballs to the mighty god Thor. He summoned the dragon. There was tons of lighting and thunder. (What cheesy effects) Thor then wished to get rid of the evil in Valhalla. The dragon did so. Then the dragon said what would your second wish be. "Two wishes!?" He said, "A few hundred years ago it was one." "Well then" he said with an evil grin. "Teleport me to Olympus, I think I'll kill Zeus and take over Olympus and rule all the gods there and then I'll make them kill all the other gods of the world." "Then I'll take over this measly planet." The dragon teleported him away and the dragonballs flew away to be stone for one year. "What the fuck!" They all yelled.  
  
  
  
Next time on Final Dragon VII: What the hell is Thor doing? Will he take over the world? Or will the Z fighters stop them? Find out next time on Final Dragon. 


	7. Part 1: Anime Jokes

I just wanted to add some jokes in the story every once in a while and PLEASE R&R. I always forget to say that.lol.(  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Saga: Great Saiyaman  
  
Scene: Gohan?s classmates are talking about the Great Saiyaman  
  
Extra 1- You know another hero appeared yesterday, yea and stopped some kamikaze drivers, yea but they say he?s not the gold fighter  
  
Extra 2- Yea I heard  
  
Extra 1- They say he looks kind of funny but he?s super strong, yea they call him The Great Singing Man  
  
Gohan- *leans in* It?s SAIBAMAN the Great SAIBAMAN!  
  
Director- CUT! IT?S SAIYAMAN YOU MORON NOT SAIBAMAN!! SAIBAMAN ARE PLANT PEOPLE!!  
  
Gohan- *embarrassed* Oops sorry  
  
Director- Take it from before Gohan screwed up  
  
Gohan- *leans in* It?s SABERMAN the Great SABERMAN!  
  
Director- CUT! YOU SCREWED IT UP AGAIN! GET THE DOUBLE ON THE SET!  
  
Goku walks out in a poorly made Gohan suit.  
  
Goku- When?s lunch? I?m hungry  
  
Director- Just get through the scene  
  
Goku- Ok  
  
Director- Now take it from where Gohan screwed up AGAIN  
  
Goku- *takes Gohan?s place on the set*  
  
Director- ACTION!  
  
Goku- *leans in* Do you have any food?  
  
Director- *anime faints*  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Movie: The History of Trunks  
  
Scene: Super Saiyan Trunks attacks the androids and thinks he killed them  
  
Trunks- I DID IT!!  
  
*smoke clears*  
  
17- Did what? Did you see? 18 what'd he do?  
  
Trunks- I DID YOUR SISTER BUDDY!!  
  
Director- CUT!!  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Movie: The History of Trunks  
  
Scene: Trunks approaches Gohan?s body  
  
Trunks- *slowly walks over to Gohan?s body* YEA!! GOHAN?S DEAD!! Now I?m the strongest Saiyan in the universe!! *begins dancing around happily*  
  
Director- CUT!!  
  
Brolly- *walks on the set* So you think you?re stronger than me kid?  
  
Trunks- EEK! No Mr. Legendary Super Saiyan sir, I forgot you existed *gets really scared* please forgive me  
  
Director- Brolly you?re supposed to be in studio SIX, this is studio SIXTEEN  
  
Brolly- Oops, sorry *leaves*  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Movie: Bardock the Father of Goku  
  
Scene: Tora just died and Bardock is wiping up his team?s blood  
  
Bardock: Frieza?s taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood *wipes the blood onto a cloth*  
  
Director: Great, now wear the cloth as a bandana  
  
Bardock: Do I REALLY have to wear this on my head?  
  
Director: YES!  
  
Bardock: But it?s all bloody and gross, can?t we just get a different one and dip it in cranberry juice or something?  
  
Director: NO!! YOU SIGNED A CONTRACT! PUT IT ON OR I?LL SUE!!  
  
Bardock: Aw man *puts it on hesitantly*  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Saga: Saiyan  
  
Scene: Vegeta just fell to the Earth after being hit with the Spirit Bomb  
  
Krillin- *walks over to Vegeta* He looks finished alright. I guess that blast really did him in. Good thing because he was bad to the core. Now Earth won?t have to look at his ugly face anymore!  
  
Vegeta- *opens his eyes* MY FACE IS NOT UGLY!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THIS FACE COST?! I?LL BE IN MY TRAILER! *storms off*  
  
Director- CUT!!  
  
Goku- Can we leave now?  
  
Director- NO! WE?RE GOING TO FINISH THIS SCENE! Yajirobe, get in the Vegeta suit!  
  
Yajirobe- YEA! I GET TO BE COOL!!  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Saga: Saiyan  
  
Scene: Vegeta approaches the unconscious Gohan  
  
Vegeta- *walks over to Gohan* Huh? AHH! His tail grew back! *grabs Gohan?s tail causing it to pop off*  
  
Director- CUT!  
  
Gohan- Thanks a lot Vegeta, do you realize how long it takes to put that thing back on?  
  
Vegeta- It?s not my fault we have cheap props.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Saga: Great Saiyaman  
  
Scene: Videl rescues the old people from the terrorists but the bus ran off a cliff  
  
The bus falls and hits the ground hard exploding on impact.  
  
Director- WHERE THE HELL IS GOHAN?!  
  
Gohan- *on the phone* And I would like that with ketchup NOT mustard!!  
  
Director- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GOHAN!? THOSE ACTORS JUST DIED BECAUSE YOU WEREN?T THERE!!!!  
  
Gohan- ..well you can find more actors..right?  
  
Director- *hits himself over the head with a metal bar and falls to the ground unconscious*  
  
Gohan- Ok people I?m the director now! Get Bulma and 18 on the set and get them NAKED!!  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Saga: Frieza  
  
Scene: Frieza just realized he can?t hurt Super Saiyan Goku and Goku is about to give that really long speech  
  
Frieza- *scared* What are you?  
  
Goku- I am the hope of the universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace! I am protector of the innocent! I am the light and the darkness! I am truth!..  
  
Vegeta- *from off set* YOU?RE ALSO AN ARROGANT FOOL!!!  
  
Goku- YOU?RE THE ONLY ARROGANT FOOL HERE VEGETA!  
  
Vegeta- *smugly* Oh yea, well I?m not the one who claimed to be the hope of the universe!  
  
Goku- Damnit, that is arrogant isn?t it  
  
Vegeta- And so is everything else you said YOU FOOL!!!  
  
Goku- *begins to cry* I?ve turned into Vegeta  
  
Director- I hate working with cry babies  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
Saga: Buu  
  
Scene: Goten and Trunks are about to do the fusion dance on Dende?s lookout  
  
Piccolo- Ok, start  
  
Goten and Trunks- Fu..sion..HA! *they hit heads and fall to the ground in pain*  
  
Goten- *jumping around holding his head* OUCHIE OUCHIE OUCH!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks- *holding his head* OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
Director- *groans disgustedly* Cut!  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~ 


End file.
